paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Capone's Backstory
This is Animalpup's story Don't edit this page without permission first. Characters *Capone *Kuwait *Wolfrick *Boris Kepler Torak Aderes Samarra and Theron *Noah *Disabled PAW Patrol *Red Wolf Pack Summary When little red wolf pup Capone is abandoned by his pack. Will the wolf pup be able to find a family again? Story In a forest outside Adventure Bay, there is a big red wolf pack with two red wolves at the front leading the pack and that is where our story begins. A female red wolf is running next to the alpha trying to keep up with him Alpha: Kuwait are you okay? You always are next to me when we are running. Is something wrong? Kuwait: Everything is fine Wolfrick. It's just that I am pregnant with pups now and it's hard to keep up with you. Wolfrick: Okay maybe we should stay in this area until your pups are big enough to keep up. Kuwait: Nice idea Wolfrick. Wolfrick: Thanks, Kuwait. Now you go find a den for yourself. I will tell the pack. Kuwait: Okay Wolfrick I will (She goes and finds a den near where the pack is) Wolfrick: (Came in the den) Nice find Kuwait. Kuwait: Thanks, Wolfrick. Did you tell the pack? Wolfrick: Your welcome and yes I did. Kuwait: Good. Wolfrick: (He drags in some meat for her) Here you go Kuwait you need your strength. Kuwait: Thanks, Wolfrick. Wolfrick: Your welcome Kuwait. Kuwait starts to eat as Wolfrick leaves the den. The day finally came Kuwait had seven pups four boys and three girls named Boris, Kepler, Torak, Capone, Aderes, Samarra, and Theron Wolfrick came in after Kuwait had the pups. She was nursing them. Wolfrick looked at the pups and saw the runt by Kuwait's front legs. Kuwait was sleeping when she sensed the Wolfrick in her den and woke. Kuwait: Hello, Wolfrick (She said a bit weak) Wolfrick: Hi Kuwait. What a lovely bunch of pups you have. Kuwait: Thanks, Wolfrick. Wolfrick picked up the runt of the litter. Kuwait: Don't you dare harm my little boy, Capone. Wolfrick: Kuwait you know what we do to runts. Kuwait: Yes but my little boy is gonna stay. He may be a runt but he may grow big and strong like you Wolfrick. Wolfrick: Okay I will let him live but if makes this pack weak he goes. Kuwait: Okay Wolfrick. A couple months later. Capone was now almost fully grown but his brothers and sisters are full grown. Boris was exceeding the ranks. Kepler became the pack's lookout. Torak had mastered medical treatment and became the pack mage. Aderes and Samarra were guardians and protectors. Theron had become a master hunter and was now the lead hunter in the pack. And Capone didn't have a special place in the pack. Capone: (He sighs) I am never gonna catch up to Boris and the others I am just a runt. Kuwait: Don't say that son you will your time to rise will come. Capone: You promise momma. Kuwait: I promise Capone. Capone: Thanks, momma. (He gets up and goes after animals to catch) Kuwait: (She sighs) I just hope he will be able to stay in the pack. Capone had been trying the best he could to catch up to his older siblings but one day when he was at his special spot thinking. He looked at his legs and saw that his right front leg was shorter than the others. Capone: That's why I can't catch animals that well like Boris and the others. Why didn't they tell me about my leg? (He sighs) Then out of nowhere came Wolfrick tackling Capone and making sure he couldn't get out of the pin. Capone: Wolfrick what are you doing? Wolfrick: Capone you have made this pack weak I hereby banish you from the pack. Don't come back or else I will hurt you and your family. Capone tried to get up and fight Wolfrick but he hit Capone so hard in his right front leg. That the pain was unbearable to him. He passed out from the pain. A couple minutes earlier. Wolfrick: Kuwait I am afraid I have to kick Capone out of the pack. He is making this pack weak. Kuwait: No you are never doing that Wolfrick. Wolfrick: Is that a challenge Kuwait? Kuwait: Yes if I win Capone stays. If you win Capone goes. Wolfrick: Okay (He tackles Kuwait) Within a couple of minutes, the Wolfrick won and he ran off to find Capone to kick him out of the pack. Back to Capone. He had woke up a half an hour later and ran to search for his pack but he couldn't find them. Then the Red Wolf pup started walking in the direction of Adventure Bay. Capone winced with every step he took on his leg. He got closer to Adventure Bay when a certain disabled animal pup was near him sniffing around. Capone started to growl as soon as he saw Noah mistaken him for an alpha. Noah perked up his head seeing the red wolf. Noah: What is a red wolf doing here they are rare around here? He must have wondered off the territory of his wolf pack. Capone got into a fighting stance and was around to charge at Noah. Capone: "Yip" You will not take me down you mean alpha Noah: Whoa I not a mean alpha. I am Noah I am an animal pup and animal protector. I help animals in need. Not hurt them. I promise I won't harm you young wolf. Capone: (He got out of his fighting stance) "Yip" Sorry for my behavior. I am Capone a Red Wolf who got banished for his pack. (He took one step on his leg and winced on it) Noah: I can see why. Come with me I will take good care of you, Capone. Capone followed Noah to his animal truck. Noah looked at his leg. Noah: That alpha of yours can really pack a punch he almost broke your leg. (He wrapped his leg) There that will help it heal. They got into his truck and Noah drove to the Disabled PAW Patrol Lookout. Noah: This is where I live for now. This is the Disabled PAW Patrol Lookout home of the Disabled PAW Patrol and the team I work for. Capone: "Yip" Wow this is amazing (Noah drove to his spot and the two jump out His truck turned into his pup house enough room to fit the both of them) Noah: Yep you hungry Capone. Capone: (His stomach growls) "Yip" Yep, I am Noah. Noah: (He got two bowls one filled with meat for Capone. One filled with cheesy flavored pup food with a steak on top for himself) Here you go, Capone (He placed the bowls down in front of them both) Capone: "Yip" Thanks, Noah (He starts to eat) Noah: No problem Capone (He starts to eat too) Within a couple weeks, Capone's leg had healed and all the members of the DPP loved to play with the wolf pup. One rainy and foggy day the DPP had a mission to find some missing people and pups. Noah was going to find them but the German Shepherd mix had gotten sick and resting in his pup house with orders from Allsion, Ruby, and Rufus to rest until he got better. Capone: "Yip" I have got to find those people and pups. The red wolf pup set out to find them. Capone was sniffing around following his nose. He had the scent of the missing pups and people. Capone: "Yip" They got to be around here somewhere. (Then he found them, but they were scared of him He took out a pad translating his yips and other noises. The decided to follow him as he walked back to the Disabled PAW Patrol Lookout) Capone howls as he got to the Lookout going to his sick owner Noah telling him the good news. Noah: Nice job Capone Coughs I am happy for you. Capone: "Yip" Thanks, Noah I hope you feel better as Ruby and Rufus came up to the two. Noah: Your welcome Capone. Oh hi, Ruby and Rufus what's up. Rufus: We heard that Capone found those people and pups is that true? Noah: Yes it is Rufus Sir. Ruby: And he is disabled like you too? Noah: Yes he is Rufus: How would he like to be the Search and Rescue Wolf for the DPP? Capone heard what they said. He jumps up and down yipping happily. Ruby: Capone, As a Disabled Paw Patrol Member, do you promise to be a good pup, to give help wherever it is needed to the best of your abilities and to ensure the safety and well-being of the citizens of Adventure Bay? Capone nodded happily as Rufus put a brown collar around his neck with his badge that had a yellow background with a green question mark with four black paw prints by it. His pup house was put near Noah's pup house. With that, Capone was now a member of the Disabled PAW Patrol and went on many missions finding and rescuing many people and pups with Noah proud every time. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Animalpup's Story